The Missing Models
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Once again Daphne Blake's involvement with judging beauty contests was postponed. The police can't explain anything to her on what could happen since this case just started. One thing was for sure: a few contestants left missing. How would they be able to solve the mystery?
1. Chapter 1

Daphne Blake always enjoyed her job being involved with pageant contests. Even growing up, she wanted this sort of career for her future. Even today, she wanted to have this career, and instead she ended up solving mysteries. Daphne was at home with her children, Sam and Michelle. Her oldest, Sam, had always wanted to be a detective. He'd helped Daphne and the police solve crimes of women who were murdered when they were in Lynda's events.

This weekend, Daphne was to be a judge in this upcoming contest. Sam and Michelle don't go with her to attend these sorts of contests, but she thought this weekend was a good idea to bring Sam and Michelle along. They couldn't be up on the stage and judge with her, so the audience was the best choice.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Michelle?"

Today Michelle's hair was in need of a shampoo, and there was no way Michelle was going outside unless her hair was washed.

"What are we doing this weekend?"

Lynda could tell Sam was thinking of the same question, but he let Michelle ask the question this time.

Sam was the quiet one now. He thought he'd wait at a perfect time to say something.

"I have to judge at the contest this weekend. If you both go and behave yourselves, we will have a family movie night."

"Yea!" Michelle and Sam said at the same time.

Family movie night was Daphne's favorite thing to do since she was with her children.

"We hardly ever get to see those contests you do judge, Mom. Michelle and I usually get to miss out of all the fun. She and I usually get to miss competitions. Don't we, Sis?"

Michelle agreed with her older brother. Daphne and her family live in Las Vegas, Nevada. Since it will be hot outside to hold the pageant, it was going to be a lot cooler inside.

Not long after Daphne told Michelle and Sam they were coming along, all three of them heard the telephone on the kitchen wall ring.

"I'll get it!" Sam replied excitedly.

It made him think it was his friend and classmate, Todd. They both had been best friends for a long time. This time it wasn't Todd at all as if he expected. It was the voice of a police officer. Whatever the police officer called about, it usually wasn't good news at all.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sam. Is your mother at home?" Deputy Sheriff Dennis Brown asked.

Sam put the receiver down and walked into the living room.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"You have a telephone call."

"Who is it?"

"A cop. Did any of us do anything bad?"

"I don't think so, Sam. Let me talk with him."

"Okay," Sam replied.

Sam and Michelle stared at each other during Daphne's conversation with Deputy Brown.

"Do you have any idea why we have a call from the police?" Michelle asked her brother.

"How should I know? I don't know everything," Sam answered.

What he just told Michelle was the truth, and Michelle agreed with him. Both of them knew very little about the law, but Sam was getting ideas about being a detective when he is an adult.

Sam watched as Daphne walked back to the living room where Michelle and Sam were waiting.

"Is it bad news?" Michelle asked.

Daphne nodded.

"Yes, there is something wrong. Deputy Brown called to let me know the pageant is postponed."

"Why? You were looking forward to this," Sam reminded her.

"I know. The reason Deputy Brown cancelled is because a couple of the contest members died."

"You mean as in murder?"

"That's right, Sam. No matter how dangerous this case might be, stay out of the way so Deputy Brown could try to solve this. You got it?" Lynda asked him.

"Mom, you know being a detective when I grow up means a lot to me. If I don't help, then I won't have much practice until I become a detective."

"Yes, San. I do know how much you want to be like Sherlock Holmes, but this time Deputy Brown once again wanted me to give you that message. You have done a good job in the past."

"I know, Mom. Of course you will always love us, no matter how much trouble we can cause," he told her.

"That's right. For now, this murder is dangerous for my son to try to get involved."

What she just said was true. One thing Lynda and the police did not know was a few of the pageant contestants left missing.

Note: I know it's been a few months since my last post, but I've been working on original stories, so I wasn't on writer's block. This was also not the first story I planned to post after being gone for a while. Hope you all enjoy this new story.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day, Daphne was talking with Lucas Porter, who worked in a bakery about this latest mystery.

"You're usually running into some weird cases, Daphne. We know that's police business, but you and Sam work as a team to solve these mysteries," Lucas told Daphne.

"I know, Lucas. When I get involved judging the pageants, it's usually postponed," Daphne said with disappointment.

"That's how things work, you know. From what I've seen these past few years, I can see Sam becoming a good investigator in the future. I can picture him as a private detective or a police officer. Isn't Sam's future dream job?"

"Of course, Lucas. You'll find out how this mystery will turn out."

"Of course I will. Did Sheriff Edwards tell Sam to forget about offering help?"

"Yes, he did. Sam is very disappointed, sad to say. Maybe I'll use Sam's help on searching things online. Of course Sheriff Edwards will find out about Sam's involvement in the case."

"That last one sure was a pretty good murder mystery we had. This will be something to share with my grandchildren someday."

"I don't know about that, Lucas. For right now, let the police do the work."

"I know they will do their best to work on this missing persons case. Who knows, maybe this could be turning into a murder."

"I never thought of that one, Lucas. You can be right," Daphne told her friend.

* * *

Back at her home, Sam and Michelle were watching cartoons. Daphne read the newspaper while her children watched _Tom & Jerry _and _Looney Tunes._ She saw that the missing models story made front page news. This is what the newspaper had to say:

 _"As we hold our latest beauty pageant here in Las Vegas, another contest has been postponed. Everyone who was planning to attend this year's pageant are very disappointed, which is understandable. We do not know if the sheriff and his officers will be able to solve this on their own, but they surely will have Lynda and her son, Sam's help. We will write more on this latest mystery."_

"Wow. They remembered Sam is very involved in this sort of activity. Of course Sam wouldn't stay out of police work such as this," Daphne said to herself.

She heard Sam walk into the kitchen seconds later.

"Did you say anything about me?" Sam asked.

"I did, but no need for you to worry," Daphne told him.

"Oh. I heard about this late mystery in school. Todd passed this news to me. Bummer," Sam replied.

"I know."

Daphne stood up from the kitchen table and gave her son a hug. Sam returned Daphne's hug.

"I talked with Mr. Porter earlier today."

"You did? What did he think about this latest mystery?" Sam asked with interest.

"He said for sure you will help out Deputy Brown and Sheriff Edwards as you always do," Lynda told him, and then added, "he really thinks you're good enough to have your wish for the future a success. Mr. Porter says he could picture you as a police officer or private detective."

"One way or the other, I'd take it. Maybe Michelle would help me out when we're adults."

"I don't know about that one, Sam. You will be very successful on what you want to do."

What Daphne just said was true, and Sam did see that as a fact.


	3. Chapter 3

After Daphne told Sam and Michelle about the contest being postponed, Sam left Michelle with Daphne and found his laptop. Whenever he heard news like this, he usually would look it up. And that's exactly what he did. He was able to find it, but he wasn't so sure if it was right here in Nevada or not. He called for Daphne.

"Mom!" Daphne and Michelle heard him call.

"What do you think he wants you for?" she asked Daphne.

"I don't know, Michelle. Let's go and see what it is this time."

Both mother and daughter headed for her office. Sam was in there, on his laptop.

"What is it, Sam?" Daphne asked.

"Come see what I found.

Daphne walked over to where he was sitting and looked over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Mom, all I did was look up about the postponed contest. Do you think this is from the local paper?"

Daphne saw the headline: LAS VEGAS CONTEST POSTPONED.

"Have you read any of it?" Daphne asked.

"Not yet. This is why I wanted you to look at this before I did to see if this was what you just told me about. Should we look at it together?"

"That's fine with me," Daphne answered.

Sam opened the article. Here's what they read:

"Once again a beauty pageant contest was cancelled due to a murder. As for now, the Las Vegas Police Department don't have any ideas as on what the victim was or who went missing since something happened. Let's hope this one will be solved.

"If Ms. Blake stays out of the way this time and let the sheriff work on this one, it would give the police a chance for once without her help by picking up information about the victim's background. If she doesn't stay out of the way, her son Sam will be able to help solve this case.

"We shall wait and see if the police work on this murder on their own. At least this is already just the beginning. We will have more details when something happens. We will see how long Ms. Blake and her son stay out of the way."

That's how the article ended. Daphne and Sam weren't happy on what the editor's article said about them, but this isn't the first time they read a message like this one.

"The article sure was short. Why would the editor want to involve us?" Sam asked.

He watched her shrug her shoulders.

"I don't have anything to say about this article said, this is only the beginning. Of course you and I already know our technique when it comes to murder. At least this is a good start if you want to be a private investigator."

Sam didn't argue with Lynda on this one. Becoming a private investigator was his dream and this was one he'd like to see come true. He's heard of the old saying, "Never give up on your dreams." And that's what he planned to do. After he got off his laptop, he followed Michelle and Daphne out of the office.

"Mom, I'm sure you and I will come up with ideas how to solve this murder case. The sheriff always told you to stay out of the way, but it never works."

"We shall wait and see if the police work on this murder on their own. At least this is already just the beginning. We will have more details when something happens. We will see how long Ms. Blake and her son stay out of the way."

That's how the article ended. Daphne and Sam weren't happy on what the editor's article said about them, but this isn't the first time they read a message like this one.

"The article sure was short. Why would the editor want to involve us?" Sam asked.

He watched her shrug her shoulders.

"I don't have anything to say about this article said, this is only the beginning. Of course you and I already know our technique when it comes to murder. At least this is a good start if you want to be a private investigator."

Sam didn't argue with Daphne on this one. Becoming a private investigator was his dream and this was one he'd like to see come true. He's heard of the old saying, "Never give up on your dreams." And that's what he planned to do. After he got off his laptop, he followed Michelle and Daphne out of the office.

"Mom, I'm sure you and I will come up with ideas how to solve this murder case. The sheriff always told you to stay out of the way, but it never works."

Daphne didn't argue with Sam on this one, so this was another thing both mother and son agreed on. Even Michelle saw that for herself.

Daphne didn't argue with Sam on this one, so this was another thing both mother and son agreed on. Even Michelle saw that for herself.

"I couldn't argue with you on that one, Sam. At least people know who we are already know we won't stay out of the way for very long. Besides Mrs. Brown is always nice enough to tell us what's going on with the murder and we plan to keep this technique for the future."

Sam nodded.

"I'd love to see what the paper has to say about this one."

What he said was true, and there was no way out.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, Daphne turned on the local station on television and see what they were going to say about this murder, even though it was only the beginning. Even Sam and Michelle seemed to show some interest on this latest murder, so she let them watch. Daphne usually watches the five o'clock news, so that worked for her.

When the five o'clock news appeared on the screen, Daphne and her children saw the face of Sheriff Edwards.

"I'd like to see what the sheriff has to say," Sam said.

Neither Michelle or Daphne said a word, so it was up to Sheriff Edwards on what his thoughts were on this latest murder, but as usual, he showed that face when a murder would happen, and Daphne didn't blame him for being disappointed.

"Sheriff, why don't you tell us your thoughts are about this latest mystery?" the anchorwoman asked.

"My department and I really don't know much yet, but I do find this a shame that this happened again. I do feel terrible for the models going missing, but I still would like to see how we will let Ms. Blake do her show since these contests mean a lot of her, even if it would be opened up again when this murder is solved."

"If Ms. Blake has already found out about her contest being postponed, would you let her help out on this latest mystery?" the anchorwoman asked.

"In the past that has never worked. We are always telling Ms. Blake to stay out of the way and let me work on this. Of course there will be her son helping out as well, but since he is only a kid, he should stay out since things like murder is too violent for somebody his age."

Daphne couldn't argue with Sheriff Edwards, but what he just said made a lot of sense, but somehow Lynda almost always let her son help out. Lynda flipped the television set off. She didn't want to find out what else the sheriff had to say. Both Michelle and Sam were disappointed now because Lynda turned off the television.

"Why did you turn off the TV for, Mom? Is Sheriff Edwards done talking?" Sam asked.

"I am pretty sure he has more to say, but I don't want to keep listening to him saying things like that. Of course he knows by now that you surely will get involved anyway," Lynda told Sam.

"And I will do my best to help out, Mom. At least I want to be a good private investigator when I am an adult. No matter how many times you and I heard the sheriff say that, murder is violent for us kids, I am still going to try my best to stay in the teamwork you and I have. No way am I staying out of the way. I just want to see how this murder will be solved, so that's why you and I work on this together."

"I know, Sam. But please don't feel too disappointed when you're grown up, your business doesn't succeed."

"I know, Mom. This is why I want to do my best if I start as a kid. I'm doing pretty good, wouldn't you think so?" Sam asked.

"I do think you are doing a nice job for being involved with violence like this, but sometimes you will have to listen to Sheriff Edwards."

"That's true, Mom. How can I do my best without involving myself?"

Daphne had no idea how to answer that, so she said nothing more.

"Are you going to answer my question, Mom?"

The only answer he got was Daphne shaking her head saying there was no answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam decided to get ahead on this latest murder. He wanted to see if there were names of the missing and murdered models, even if that meant it was still too early in the case to find out. If he wanted to be a good investigator, he wanted to look up the murder and missing models. What he did was search for ideas for description.

He thought this was a good idea to do this without Michelle and Daphne disturbing him. Maybe he could have a talk with Melanie Brown, their neighbor, and a deputy's wife. She has shared with his mother what she learns from Dennis. She is usually good with this, and sometimes she didn't want to give out all of the information since most of it was not worth sharing, and Daphne understood that.

It isn't too often he and Mrs. Brown did something like this because this was Daphne's part of the job when he and Daphne would team up. He was still trying his best to ask important questions and he does believe that was part of being a private detective when he's an adult. Time hasn't been going as fast as he would like it to be.

Since he lived in Las Vegas, he signed online and typed up murdered victims and missing models in Las Vegas, Nevada. He was happy he found a few hits. He wanted to tell his mother when she would see Melanie, whenever Lynda got together with Melanie, it was mostly talk about what goes on with a crime. And Daphne happened to be very good in this area and he felt that was an area he could improve.

Daphne and Michelle did notice that Sam was quiet for almost an hour.

"What do you think your brother is doing?" Daphne asked.

Daphne did see Michelle shrugging her shoulders.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Michelle told her mother.

"Whatever Sam is doing, we should leave him alone for a bit longer."

"Sounds like a good idea," Michelle agreed.

Sam was prepared by having a pen and scratch paper so he could write down some information he thought would be useful to share with Lynda before going to the Browns.' He wrote some information for Daphne to ask Melanie. At least he had a start.

Daphne was thinking of supper when Sam joined his sister and mother.

"We've been wondering why you were so quiet," Michelle told Sam once he entered the living room with a piece of paper in his hand.

"I was working on something," Sam replied.

"Mom, I think I found some information about this murder. Do you think you can talk with Mrs. Brown and see what she knows?" Sam asked.

"What sort of information is this?" Daphne asked.

"I looked up to see if there could be any clues to start this murder."

Michelle watched as he hand the piece of paper he had in his right hand.

Daphne took a little look.

"I will do my best, Sam. I will ask Mrs. Brown about all of the ideas you wrote down."

"Let me know what Mrs. Brown says," Sam told her.

"I always do," Daphne said.

And Sam saw that sounded like a promise.


	6. Chapter 6

When Michelle and Sam were in school the following day, Daphne decided to visit Melanie, but that was something she wanted to do before Sam wrote some information down. Daphne didn't show up at Deputy Brown's house until noon. Sam and Michelle usually don't stay after school to get involved with activities, and she really didn't care that they did or not.

Melanie was home, so she was able to let Daphne in.

"Hi, Melanie," Daphne greeted her friend.

"Hello, Daphne. Why don't you come on in?" Melanie asked.

So Daphne walked inside the house. Daphne looked around the house once Melanie slammed the door behind her. Daphne saw Melanie had just finished cleaning her house, and Daphne thought she did a nice job with the house.

"I see you just finished cleaning the house."

"Yes, I did, Daphne. What do you think?" Melanie asked when she invited Lynda into the kitchen.

"I like it," Daphne told Melanie.

"Thank you. Would you like to have some coffee?" Melanie asked.

"I'd love to have some, thank you."

Melanie got a mug out of the cupboard, took it to the coffeepot and poured some coffee.

"Do you want any sugar or milk to go with this?" Melanie asked as she handed the mug to Daphne.

"Black is good enough for now, thank you, Melanie. If you don't mind me asking, has Dennis ever brought you up – to – date?" Daphne asked.

"On the missing models? He's still not sure about this latest case, and neither is anyone at the department that he works with."

"I understand, Melanie. I was asking that question because Sam did some research just the other day or so."

"It looks to me Sam thought this ahead of time before Dennis and the sheriff could think of. He hasn't said much, but I'll be sure to pass this information to him."

"Thank you, Melanie. From what you just told me, what does he think of this case even though we are still in the beginning?"

"I already told you, Daphne. Knowing Dennis, I'm supposing he wants to think that the missing girls are still here in Nevada or out of state. It's only my guess, but after hearing about all the work he's done in the past, it would take plenty of time to find more background of who has been murdered or whatever, but I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

Melanie could see that Daphne was still listening.

"That he and the sheriff are very grateful to have you and Sam helping out on these cases and it does make the work go faster."

What Melanie had just said was true.

"Thank you for saying that, Melanie."

Daphne finished saying that when both of them heard a car pull up in the driveway. Daphne watched Melanie get up from her seat at the kitchen table to see who drove up.

"Daphne, Dennis is here. He's home early, but I wasn't expecting to see him until later. Why don't you stay longer so you can ask him yourself?"

"I'll stay a while. I'm in no rush to get back home," Daphne answered as Dennis slammed the front door behind him.

Melanie was still standing, so Lynda was still sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Dennis hadn't yet noticed Daphne was here to visit with his wife.

"You're home early, Dennis. Are you wanted back?"

"Actually, I'm off for the rest of today, Melanie."

He saw Melanie had a piece of paper with her, which was the information Sam gave to Daphne.

"What's that piece of paper for?" Dennis asked once he finished hugging Melanie.

"It's some information Daphne bought over. And maybe it could be helpful."

Daphne watched as Dennis took the paper out of Melanie's hand and looked at some of it. Both Melanie and Daphne watched him look at the notes Sam wrote down.

"He has some good ideas, that's for sure," he told Melanie.

He finished reading Sam's notes.

"Dennis, Daphne is here. She wants to talk about this with you."

Dennis looked over Melanie's shoulder and saw Daphne sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Hello, Daphne," Dennis greeted her once Daphne got up and joined her friends.

"Hello, Dennis. I see you just went through Sam's notes."

"Yes, I did. It looks like Sam thought of these ideas before any of us did. I'll pass this over to Sheriff Edwards. I'm sure he will be thankful for your help," Dennis told her.

"I know he will, Dennis. Was that thought popped in your mind?" Daphne asked.

"I'm sure it would, but since you thought of it first, then that probably is already shared."

"Sam is just trying to be helpful. You know he wants to be a good detective when he grows up," Daphne replied.

"I know he does, Daphne. He could always change his mind for the future he wants to live. The sheriff and the rest of us agree Sam is already good enough to have this type of career."

"I'll tell him you said that. He could always change his mind like you just told me, but for now he seems serious."

"While you're still here, Lynda, go ahead and ask the questions you have in mind. I couldn't even answer them."

"I'm going to run the dishwasher while you both have your conversation."

When Melanie finished saying that, she headed for the kitchen. Dennis spoke first.

"Go ahead and share with me your questions, Daphne."

And Daphne did just that.

"We know this is still the beginning, Dennis. At least Sam likes to come prepared, which makes sense. And you do know the descriptions of the women, right?"

"We just received them earlier this morning, Daphne. They weren't anybody we recognize, but we'll keep looking."

"Have you figured out what their ages are?"

"From what we saw, they look like either late teens to mid – twenties. We still haven't had any names, so that's still in progress unless you and Sam get ahead of us."

"I'm sure we probably will. Sam thinks these women could be locals or tourists. I haven't thought of that one."

"Neither did we. It was nice seeing you, Daphne."

He opened the front door and Lynda thanked him as she headed back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam felt there was more research involved for this latest mystery, so he was able to get on his laptop. Daphne and Michelle were nowhere to be seen, but he left the office door open. He did find something, but he wasn't too sure if it was the right information he thought it would be. He decided to print the information out so he and Daphne could go through it together.

He heard the front door slam. Daphne was in the house, but he wasn't told what Lynda did when he was on his own. He didn't hear any voices. Lynda walked into the house and she found the office door was left open. Daphne decided to see what Sam was up to this time.

"Hello, Sam."

Same turned around and found Daphne standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Mom. I didn't know you were out of the house," he told Daphne.

"I was driving Michelle over to a friend's house, so it will be just you and I together for a while."

"That's cool, Mom. I think I found something, but I haven't looked at it yet. I was thinking I could print it out and we can go through it together."

"That's a great idea. I will be in the living room when you're ready to share with me."

"I plan to do that."

Once Daphne left, Sam immediately clicked on the PRINT button. Daphne could hear the printer do its job. Sam took the paper out and staple it. Once he turned off the office light and joined Daphne on the couch.

"Let's see what you found," Daphne told her son.

He said nothing when he passed it over to his mother. Daphne read the headline out loud.

"Want me to read it?"

"Please do, Mom."

They both read the headline together. It read: MORE CLUES

Daphne began to read the article he printed out.

"Here's what the article said:

"Las Vegas, Nevada once again has another mystery on its hands. This time Lynda Conway's contest is shut down again, but the sheriff seems to think they found more information on the models who have gone missing. The sheriff says he isn't so sure how much longer Ms. Conway's contest will reopen and the event could go on.

"Sheriff Edwards has found the contact information to the models' family and friends. He thinks this would be added for more background to these women who went messing. The police department had not yet contacted their friends and family. Sheriff Edwards will share more information on the models. He has a feeling he might have missed something, but whatever it is, more information will be shared."

Daphne finished reading the short article Sam had found.

"Mom, I have to agree with Sheriff a good idea about more ideas on what has happened. I'm not sure how correct I am, but my guess it this might not be a murder mystery at all. I am beginning to think that those models are still out there alive."

"That's a good thought, Sam. I haven't thought of it, and I'm sure Sheriff Edwards has to agree with me. Should I call him now and we can set up a time to visit him and you can tell him your thought?"

"Please."

He watched his mother get up from the living room couch and made that call. Sam watched her dial the sheriff's office.

He couldn't listen carefully enough to hear what Daphne was saying. When she finished, Daphne rejoined him in the living room.

"He says we can come over," Daphne told Sam.

"Okay. How much longer does Michelle have to be with her friend?"

"We have plenty of time, Sam. We won't see Michelle for another hour. When we're done visiting Sheriff Edwards. Do you want to stop by the bakery and bring something home for tonight?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Sam answered.

So Sam went back into the office to close the door. He forgot that he did close the door.

"I'm back, Mom."

"Let's get our jackets. We will need them since the weather forecast told us we will have a bit of wind."

"Okay."

He found his jacket and put it on and zipped it. Lynda did the same. They said nothing on the drive to the police department.

* * *

Daphne and Sam were having no trouble finding a parking spot. They saw Dennis going out. He looked like he was ready to do patrol. He didn't come over to have a short conversation. Lynda and Sam both saw he had a busy look on his face, so they didn't bother saying anything. They immediately walked into the building. Sheriff Edwards was already at the door.

"Hello, Daphne and Sam."

He shut the door behind them.

"I heard from your mother you have thought of something based on this mystery," he told Sam.

"I do. It's only a guess, and I think it's worth sharing."

"Spit it out," the sheriff replied.

He thought to himself whatever the boy's thought was, it better be a good one.

"Do you know about it, Lynda?"

Lynda nodded and said," He just told me."

Sheriff Edwards listened.

"Well, Sheriff, I happen to think there is no murder. I also think these girls are still alive."

"I never thought of that, but I do like what you just told me. I'll pass it around. If you have anything else, give me a call."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Daphne and Melanie were able to get together. Daphne wanted to see what Melanie had to say. After Daphne and Sam went to the bakery after visiting Sheriff Edwards at the police department, they were able to have a short conversation with Lucas since he was starting to get busy.

"Hello, Daphne. Why don't you come in?" Melanie asked once she opened the front door to let her neighbor in.

"Thank you, Melanie."

Daphne walked in once Melanie slammed the door behind her.

"Don't tell me. You came over to ask me if anything new turned up."

Daphne and Melanie had been friends for a few years now, so Melanie could read Daphne's mind when it comes to murder mysteries.

"Right you are. Sam wanted me to ask you again about it, so here I am."

"You were here not too long ago," Melanie reminded her.

"I know, but I wanted to come over again. And besides, we're friends and neighbors," Daphne replied.

"Come on into the kitchen and take a seat."

Daphne followed Melanie to the kitchen and did what Melanie told her.

"I heard you and Sam paid a visit to Sheriff Edwards," Melanie said.

Daphne nodded, but didn't say anything. Daphne already guessed Dennis probably told her about it.

"I'll tell you what Dennis told me."

"That's why I'm here."

"Dennis said to me they contacted those models' family and friends. None of them expected to hear from the sheriff, but when things like this happens, somebody has to spread word out."

"That's for sure," Daphne agreed.

"Somehow something doesn't sound right," Melanie continued.

"I happen to think so. Does Dennis have any thoughts about something not sounding right?"

"I would think so. Whatever it is, Daphne, I have to guess that everyone Dennis works with might have missed something this also. I'd hate to say it, maybe those girls are still alive."

"I never thought of that either, Melanie. I do like the thought. Sam still thinks it's murder, but I would be able to pass it over to him."

Daphne had thought of something from what Melanie had just said.

"Melanie? Is your computer on?" Daphne asked.

"Of course it is. You're welcome to use it."

"Thank you. Let's see if this info is online."

"I never thought of that. I'd be happy to come along."

So both women headed to Dennis's office. Melanie offered to look up the information and Daphne didn't seem to care.

"Melanie, maybe you are right. This is something the police could have missed. Sam doesn't need to know everything."

"True. I think this could be we're looking for."

"You sure were fast, Melanie."

"You know how it is when you're the wife of a policeman."

"I guess. I never married a policeman, but I can imagine what's like."

"You sound more like a detective than a judge."

"I know. I'd say you, Sam and I make a good team."

"I believe it," Melanie agreed.

Both Daphne and Melanie looked at the link Melanie was able to pull up. Neither of them paid much attention what the title of the headline told them.

"Do you want me to read it?"

"Go ahead, Melanie. I am listening."

Here's what Melanie read:

"Sheriff Edwards from the Las Vegas Police Department is having no new ideas on how this case will end. He told the reporters:

"I think this case looks like it will have to stay unsolved. We've had cases like this in the past, so it doesn't surprise crimes like this happen almost all the time. Almost all the time my officers and I are grateful Daphne and Sam Blake are here to help us get everything done and we will start on something else.

"Whatever Ms. Blake and her son think on what this case looks like, I'm sure that they will solve this one before we do. They have worked together as a good team to help us out. We hope whatever it is, they might have already thought about how this case will close. I know there is something wrong with this mystery, but we haven't guessed what it could be, but I hope we'll talk about this some other time. It looked to me Ms. Blake sounds like the sheriff that's my job. That's how I see it."

That was all Melanie read because it ended that way when they looked at each other.

"I happen to agree with what Sheriff Edwards just said about you, Daphne. Since you do sound like a policewoman. Sam does sound a lot like a private detective."

Daphne couldn't argue with her neighbor.

"If there's anything more you can think of, let me know."

Daphne was ready to get up and head home.

"You will know."


	9. Chapter 9

That same evening, Daphne made porkchops, fruits, vegetables, and macaroni and cheese along with rice. Both Sam and Michelle thanked Daphne for supper as they almost always did. They began to pass the food around.

"Mom, has anything new interesting on the murder?"

"I have a feeling you'd ask that question."

"You know how it gets when a murder mystery is around and wants people to solve them," Sam remarked.

"I know that, Sam. I don't need to share every detail with my son."

"I understand, Mom. I'd like to keep in mind to help find clues if I'm going to be an investigator in my adult years. If I'm going to be an investigator, I'd like to start now and by the time I get started, I should began while I'm still young."

"I know, Sam. Since this isn't your job, you don't need to know everything and you and Michelle are still children and it's always a good idea young children shouldn't be around violence, murder or not."

Sam saw his mother had a good point.

"I will keep that information in mind when I grow up."

"Good. At least I cam tell you something."

"What's that, Mom?"

"You are very good at taking notes. You're also a good helper."

"Thank you, Mom. I shall take that as a compliment."

"You're welcome. You don't have to make notes on this compliment."

"I won't. I can pass this compliment to Todd."

Todd was Sam's best friend. He always showed interest in helping out when murder shows up, but he didn't get involved much at all, but having a career as an investigator was something he wasn't interested in.

"You can if you want, Sam, but there's no need to tell Todd about what I said. Has he asked you anything about this?" Daphne asked.

"No, he hasn't. I'm sure he's heard by now on this latest murder."

"Sam, have you ever thought the models are still alive?"

"What gave you that idea, Mom? Of course I never thought of that. Thank you for sharing that with me."

"You're welcome. I'm sure the police department haven't thought of that, either."

"What makes you think that? Sometimes the police have missed something like that. Is Deputy Brown beginning to think they are still alive?"

"I am not so sure. From what I was told, the police already contacted the models' friends and family."

"That's good. They usually let you do that for them. Didn't they let you do it this time?"

"They didn't ask me this time, Sam. I guess they wanted to do it themselves instead of having me help them."

"Oh."

That's when they finished eating.

"I'll make a note to remind myself about the models living and not murdered."

"That's a good idea."

When Sam and Michelle cleared the kitchen table and put the dishes in the sink, she told herself that was a close call about letting the cat out of the bag to tell Sam that Melanie thought about that and the police never thought of it unless they already did, but Daphne didn't care either way. Let Sam figure out on his own about the models still alive. That could be true, Daphne told herself.


	10. Chapter 10

At lunch the next day, Sam sat across the table from Todd. Today Todd noticed what Sam was wearing today – old blue jeans, a pair of old tan and white socks, a yellow and blue shirt that was some type of Western theme. Sam looked like he needed to wash his hair at some point, but didn't bother saying anything to him.

"I heard about those girls who were going to be in your mom's beauty contest. That's such a shame."

"I know, Todd. I thought today was a good day to share with you on what has been going on."

Sam looked in Todd's direction when he spoke. Today Todd was wearing a red and black shirt that was buttoned, white shoes, black socks, and a pair of old blue jeans. He looked like he needed a haircut, Sam told himself.

"It's been a while. When I first heard about it on television, I started to feel bad for your mom."

"Thanks, Todd. Mom and I talked about it the other night. She sounded like she has something to share, but didn't give me any information I wanted. If I'm going to be an detective when I grow up, I do need to have the information on hand. That's what you need to have if you're going to be a detective."

All Todd thought of was not saying anything and nodded his head. Sam saw that his friend was agreeing with him. Yes, Sam did have a good point, Todd thought to himself.

"Here's what Mom and I talked about the other night," Sam continued.

"I'm listening," Todd replied, and Sam saw he was doing just that.

"Mom told me maybe those girls who were planning to attend her beauty contest could still be alive," Sam began.

"I haven't thought about that."

"Neither have I. The police probably haven't thought of that one, either."

"I thought they did."

"They sure haven't, Todd. I'm beginning to think Mrs. Brown probably thought of it and told Mom. Maybe that's why Mom didn't want to share with me."

"Is that all your mom told you?"

"Of course not. She did tell me that I am good at taking notes and a good helper. That's what I wanted to share with you today."

"That's what I figured, Sam. That was a compliment your mom gave you. If you don't mind my asking, have these girls' family and friends been contacted?"

"You're thinking exactly like a real detective today, Todd. From what Mom told me, they have been contacted."

"I thought that was her job."

"Not this time."

"Oh. Your mom does a fine job in that category."

"Thanks, Todd. I'll tell her you said that."

"I happen to think this mystery. I happen to agree with you," Sam told his best friend.

"I know you do. Sometimes you and I don't always agree."

"True that."


	11. Chapter 11

That same evening, Sam told Daphne, "Mom, I talked with Todd today at lunch."

"So he's already heard about those poor girls?"

"Yes, he has. He said he heard about it on the television. He feels bad for you since the contest is postponed again."

"That was nice of him. Has he said anything else?"

"Not too much. He wanted me to give you a compliment about something."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said he thinks you do a fine job on making telephone calls to the murdered victims' friends and family."

"That is a compliment. Tell him thank you."

"I will. He sounded like a real detective by asking that question about the contact information."

"Does he plan to change his mind about being a detective?"

"No, he still won't change his mind. I do hope he will tell me what he thought about being a detective when we reach high school."

"You can be right," she agreed.

Sam saw Michelle was agreeing with his mother.

"We'll see what happens then. If Todd does show more interest by then, I'll try my best to ask him if he'd like to be my partner."

"I think that's a great idea, Sam. Some law enforcements are like that."

"I sort of figured that on my own, Mom. I do happen to believe it."

That was the question he wanted to ask, Daphne thought to herself.

"She thought of it for sure, Sam. She never really gave me that thought. That was also something I would have never thought of asking that question myself. It was a good thought, I'd agree."

"I believe it," Sam told Daphne.


	12. Chapter 12

Melanie and Dennis had another conversation about this mystery involving the missing models.

"Dennis?"

"Yes, Melanie?"

"I talked with Lynda again."

"Why would I care? Don't tell me she's bugging you about these girls again. It's normal."

"Of course it's normal, Dennis. We were talking about those girls. I cam up with a thought and shared with Lynda, and I'm going to tell you the same thing."

"Go ahead, honey. I'm listening."

"Have you ever thought about those girls might still be alive?"

"What makes you think that? Their friends and families were already contacted about them murdered. There's nothing else to think about."

"It was something that came to me when Lynda and I were talking. I hope this idea will make you think."

"Thank you for sharing, Melanie. I'm sure it would be something to think about. I'll mention it to Sheriff Edwards tomorrow. That was something I've never thought of. You do have a good idea. I'll let you know what the sheriff says. Do you think Sam Conway already has the information?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing Lynda already mentioned it to him. They do make a good team if you ask me."

"I can't argue there. You're a good addition."

"Thank you, Dennis. If I never got Lynda involved with these murders from then to now, you will have to work on these murders, even if it means taking a long time as is."

"That was something I figured out on my own, Melanie. You did come up with a good idea that's worth sharing to others."

"I thought so. I'm sure the sheriff would like to think about that and agree."

"He probably would," Dennis agreed.

"This is taking a while to work on these kind of things," Melanie said.

"You better believe it. If I don't share this with the sheriff right away, would you mind writing a reminder for me?"

"I will."

While she and Dennis were on the subject, she had another thought.

"I just thought of something."

"Whatever you have in mind, I'm listening."

Melanie saw he was starting to show interest about her thoughts about this. She has a good point, Dennis told himself as he continued to look in her direction to see what she just thought of.

"May I be with you so I can also hear what the sheriff says?"

"Let me think about it and let you know in the morning."

"I can wait until then. I'm sure Lynda would agree what we just talked about those girls."

"Maybe it was something he could have thought on his own.

"That's something I thought of now also. I can tell Lynda you agreed with me about her and Sam being a good team."

"Go ahead and share. I wouldn't care either way. I do know already Lynda would take that as a compliment."

"I know she will, Dennis. If I get to hear what the sheriff hears about my idea in person, could I invite Lynda to come along?"

"No, you may not bring her with you, Melanie."

What Dennis just told his wife was true, and Melanie got the message and didn't want to turn this conversation into an argument.


	13. Chapter 13

The very next day, Dennis arrived early at the police station. He got there before Sheriff Edwards himself did, but the sheriff was usually here before Dennis arrives. A few minutes later, Sheriff Edwards walked in. He wasn't expecting to see Dennis there early today wasn't a surprise to him.

"Good morning, Sheriff."

"Good morning, Dennis," the sheriff returned.

"Can we talk about these murders of the victims again?"

"What about it? I know murder when I see one."

"I know you do, Sheriff. Melanie wanted to come with me this morning and hear about your thoughts on what I'm going to share, so I didn't bother."

"What idea did she think of? I hope Ms. Conway didn't give your wife any ideas."

"Actually Melanie came up with this idea on her own, but did tell me last night Ms. Conway was the first to hear this."

"Spit it out, Dennis. I'm listening."

"Melanie says this idea of hers was something us police officers have missed, and I have to agree, She thinks this murder isn't sounding or acting like one. She thinks those poor girls are still alive."

"Your wife has thought of that before we did. She came up with that and will make us think."

"That's exactly what I told her. What should we do?"

"I think this is your area since you just told me. So I'll leave you in this search by yourself."

"All right, Sheriff. I'll tell her tonight what you said. Again she should give Ms. Conway credit when we end this mystery."

"Those girls are named Alicia Benson and Katherine Larsen."

"Thank you for the info, Sheriff. I'll write their names down. We shall let my wife and Ms. Conway work on this."

"Sounds like a good idea you had there. Maybe Ms. Conway will let her son find more information."

"I'll tell her that when we're eating dinner tonight. I do already know she makes a good addition with Lynda and her son's team."

"I'll give your wife credit there."

"Thank you, Sheriff. I'll tell her that also, but in your words since I made her day by beating it to you."

"Looks that way. You'll have to give her and Lynda Alicia and Katherine's contacts to their families and let them know their children actually aren't murdered."

"I don't have that sort of information. You'll have to give it to me and I can go from there."

"All right. I'll do that today. Once this thing is over, we'll let Lynda have her contest go on like we did last time. Besides, this will be our treat to give them a reward or two by having some sweets from Lucas Porter."

"Good idea. I'll mention that to Melanie as well."

"I know you will, Dennis. You're a good officer."

What Dennis just heard was true, and he took that as a compliment.

"Thank you, Sheriff."

"You're welcome. I'll go find those contacts and you can go from there."

"Okay."

Dennis didn't wait long enough for Sheriff Edwards to return with the contact information later today.

"Since I haven't shared much information on the girls' background, I'll tell you now."

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"This will be some info I need to pass on to my wife."

"Alicia Benson is from Colorado and is a high school senior and would graduate in the spring and would attend Harvard for her teaching degree. Katherine is from Iowa and is twenty years old and started her freshman year at NYU."

Dennis put the information of the girls in his head so he would be able to share with Melanie tonight.

"Is there a picture of the two of them?" Dennis asked.

"There is, but one of their friends e – mailed me a photo after our telephone conversations. I'll print it out later.

Dennis and his fellow coworkers along with the sheriff only use a e – mail account for business, and they never planned on creating a personal e – mail address.

Dennis went his own way. In less than an hour from now, he would be driving the sheriff's car and do patrol for a while. Sometimes he would do it alone while the rest of the time a couple of other officers would go along. Today he was going by himself. He decided to do the usual routine by checking on the prisoners. He would bring them today's breakfast and medications. Meanwhile Sheriff Edwards finished printing out the photos of the girls.

He then logged out of his e – mail account and took the two pictures and leave them on Dennis's desk. At least he was thankful to have Dennis on the police force. Then he went to start off today by answering telephone calls. Today looked promising for a busy day, and it was normal.


	14. Chapter 14

Daphne decided to pay a visit at the bakery. Melanie was available, so she went along. Lucas was there, but he looked busy with a few customers. He did notice Melanie and Daphne just walked in, so he gave both of them a wave.

"Daphne, I have something to share with you."

"What's that, Melanie?"

"Dennis and I talked more about this mystery."

"What did he have to say?"

"He said this was the sheriff's idea. Sheriff Edwards suggested once this mystery came to a close, he and the police department are going to treat you here at the bakery."

"That was nice of him, Melanie. The sheriff is a nice guy. Did Dennis say anything about sharing this with me?"

"He told me I was welcome to share, but if I didn't want to, that was fine too."

"I'll go along with that."

"I know you will, Lynda. I was going to share this with you."

"What's that?"

"Those girls that turned up. We will be able to celebrate."

"That's great news, Melanie! How did that happen?"

"The girls themselves called Sheriff Edwards late afternoon yesterday."

"That's great! Did the girls say where they were?"

"Yes, they did. Their friends and family were the first to hear this news and we're happy to see that they were still alive."

"Did the sheriff say about rescheduling?"

"He says Saturday would work. Those girls are already here."

When Melanie finished saying that, they were taking their turns at the counter were Lucas was.

"Hello, Melanie and Daphne. Congratulations about this mystery is at an end."

"Thank you, Lucas. So you must have heard about this through Dennis?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, I did. He said that this is closed, you can give me your choice what you would like."

"Daphne, I almost forgot. Dennis said something about not having to pay for this. It was an idea Sheriff Edwards came up with. He let Dennis take his money and hand it to me, so we can pick out what you like."

"That was nice, Melanie. Did he say he needed the change back?"

"He said there was no need, Lucas."

"Okay. What would you two like?"

"Could I order something for Michelle and Sam? You know Sam did help us a little."

"Sure you can, Daphne," Melanie replied.

"Thank you, Melanie. I would like to order one small piece of brownie for Michelle and a few pieces of white chocolate. Sam's starting to like white chocolate these days."

"Are you thinking of a Hershey bar?"

"Yes. I'd like to give Michelle brownies with nuts. She likes nut."

"What about you, Daphne?"

"I'd like chocolate caramel."

"Coming right up," Lucas said and went to work.

He took care of Daphne's orders before he asked Melanie what she wanted. Melanie's favorite happened to be rich chocolate with a few cherries. This was a cheesecake flavor. Then Melanie gave Lucas her order.

"Thank you, Lucas."

"You're welcome, ladies. Come again soon. Lynda, tell Sam he did a nice job with this mystery."

"I will tell him, Lucas."

Both Melanie and Daphne decided to eat their goodies at the bakery.

"You're a good neighbor and friend, Melanie."

"Thank you, Daphne. So are you."

* * *

That evening at dinner, Daphne brought Sam up – to – date about this mystery.

"Sam I have something I would like to share with you."

"What's that, Mom?" he asked, giving his mother direct attention.

"Those missing models came back. Deputy Brown said the girls called themselves in."

"That's great, Mom. Is this contest rescheduled yet?"

"Yes. It's scheduled for Saturday. I did bring both of you a little something from the bakery earlier today."

"Mom, you didn't have to do that," Michelle said.

"Well, I didn't want to leave any of you out. It was a treat from the sheriff."

"That was nice of him, Mom."

"I know, Sam."

"Did you already eat your treat yet?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I did. I'll give you yours when we're done with supper."

"Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome."

They all had ravioli and mixed vegetables. They also had rice and salad. Once they all finished eating, she asked Sam to do the dishwasher. At least he didn't complain, and that was one of the things she liked about her children. Once Sam finished washing the dirty dishes and put them away, Daphne went to the dining room table and handed the sweets to Sam and Michelle. The dining room was a place Sam and Michelle would have never guessed where Daphne kept them.

"Thank you, Mom," they both said at the same time."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Saturday arrived and Daphne and her children arrived at the pageant early. She saw that the missing girls had an escort, and that was Dennis himself. Daphne walked towards them. She gave both girls a hug.

"What was that for, Ms. Blake?" Jennifer asked.

"To see you both for showing up without murder involved."

"Our friends and family said the same thing," Jennifer told Daphne.

"At least you're safe, so that's a good thing."

Dennis had to agree with Daphne, so all he did was nod his head.

"Do you want to start the contest now, Daphne?" Dennis asked.

"I was thinking the same thing, Dennis. How about you girls?"

"Yes," they both said at the same time.

"I'll make the announcement to the visitors and the other girls."

"We'll see you later," Daphne told him.

He already left when she finished saying that.

About ten minutes later, Dennis rejoined them.

"The other girls are finished getting ready. Are you girls ready or do you need to change?"

"We changed earlier," Jennifer told him.

"Just making sure."

Today Jennifer was wearing a purple and pink bow in her hair, white shoes, socks that matched, and a dress that was light green mixed with white. Everybody got into place and went ahead of the program. It turned out Jennifer won first place. Everyone who was there today clapped. Daphne hoped there would never be anything like this in the future, but when the contest ended, she smiled to herself for a job well done.


End file.
